Zootopia: Equipo Alpha
by jhret
Summary: Judy y Nick se han convertido en excelentes policías de la ciudad de Zootopia, pero no están preparados con una nueva amenaza que busca irrumpir la tranquilidad de la ciudad y, para poder combatirla, se unirán al "centro de seguridad" la cual es una entidad dedicada a detener a los más peligrosos criminales.
1. Chapter 1

Dos veloces vehículos se encontraban en una estruendosa persecución por las calles de Zootopia. En uno de los vehículos estaban dos leones, uno conducía y el otro usaba una pistola para atacar a una patrulla de policía que poco a poco acortaba la distancia. Las balas propinadas por el león impactaban en la patrulla incrustándose en ella, pero no evitaban que se detuviera. Conforme seguía la persecución otras dos patrullas aparecieron para apoyar a la primera, entre las tres lograron alcanzar a los leones y forzosamente intentaron detener su vehículo chocándose levemente con ellos. Sin embargo, el león que conducía maniobró y consiguió escapar de la cercanía con las patrullas logrando que una de estas chocara contra un poste y que otra perdiera el control y se obligara a frenar, nuevamente quedaba solo la patrulla que inició la persecución.

-Has algo para perder a esa patrulla. – Dijo el león que anteriormente disparaba, pero al quedarse sin munición guardó su arma y se quedó completamente dentro del vehículo sin asomar alguna extremidad.

El león que conducía entró en contravía y esquivó todos los automóviles que transitaban y que por poco chocaban con él. Con esto esperaron perder a su perseguidor, pero se asombraron al ver que la patrulla logró esquivar todos los obstáculos consiguiendo acercarse bastante a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a una carretera despejada la patrulla aumentó su velocidad y se ubicó a uno de los costados del vehículo de los leones, luego la ventanilla del copiloto bajó y un vulpino se asomó y apuntó con una pistola al león que iba conduciendo y disparó, el proyectil atravesó la ventana y se incrustó en uno de los hombros del conductor quien después de unos segundos perdió el conocimiento a causa de que el proyectil se trataba de un dardo tranquilizante.

Inmediatamente el vehículo fue perdiendo velocidad y maniobrabilidad hasta que se detuvo bruscamente en mitad de la carretera. El león que conducía se encontraba dormido y el otro se apresuró en salir del vehículo con dos bolsas cafés de tela, corrió fuera de la autopista e intentó huir por un laberinto de callejones que formaban las paredes de varios edificios. La patrulla frenó bruscamente y el vulpino salió en búsqueda del león fugitivo siguiendo el mismo camino de callejones.

El león, al ver que el vulpino lo perseguía, tiró todo lo que se le cruzaba en frente para frenar al policía, cajas, escaleras y contenedores de basura fueron algunas de las cosas que uso para bloquear el paso, aun así, el vulpino pudo esquivar todo sin ningún problema. Ambos dejaron de correr cuando llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-Ya no tienes a donde huir. – Dijo el policía apuntándole con la pistola de dardos tranquilizantes. – Ríndete. –

El león le lanzó con gran fuerza una de las bolsas al policía, luego de eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él y lo atacó con la otra bolsa que aún sostenía. El vulpino esquivó la primera bolsa y luego detuvo los demás ataques del león. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el vulpino golpeó el estómago del león el cual cayó de rodillas y se cubrió el estómago mientras recuperaba el aliento. Para detenerlo le disparó un dardo tranquilizante en el hombro, esto fue suficiente para que el león callera adormecido, aprovechó esa oportunidad para esposarlo, confiscarle las bolsas cafés, ambas estaban repletas de joyas, inspeccionó su ropa en busca de armas, con esto consiguió quitarle una pistola sin balas.

El policía volvió a la carretera en donde estaba la patrulla, arrastraba al león que hace poco acababa de arrestar y lo metió adentro de la patrulla en las sillas traseras, en esa parte ya se encontraba el león que conducía y que también estaba dormido por el tranquilizante.

-Te demoraste. – Dijo una voz femenina la que resultaba ser una coneja. – Pensé que habías fallado en atraparlo. –

\- ¿Cuándo me has visto fallar, pelusa? – Respondió el vulpino burlonamente. – Antes me sorprende que una coneja tan pequeña como tu haya podido meter a este enorme león dentro de la patrulla. –

-Estoy llena de sorpresas Nick. – La coneja subió a la patrulla y la encendió. –

El zorro subió al asiento del copiloto, ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta. - ¿Los oficiales de las patrullas que nos estaban ayudando se encuentran bien? – Preguntó.

-Unas ambulancias fueron a ayudarlos, al parecer no sufrieron muchos daños, y en un rato llegara una grúa para llevarse el vehículo de los leones. Nosotros tenemos como prioridad llevar a los leones a la zpd. – La coneja empezó a conducir y se dirigió al edificio de la zpd. Al llegar unos oficiales los esperaban, ellos se encargaron de llevar a los lobos a una celda mientras se les programaba un juicio y posteriormente una sentencia. Ahora ambos debían dirigirse a la oficina de su superior, el jefe Bogo.

-Wilde, Hopps, buen trabajo. – Dijo el jefe Bogo en al instante en el que entraron a su oficina. – Esos leones llevaban varios días cometiendo robos, que bueno que los hayan atrapado, ahora responderán ante la ley. –

-Logramos recuperar los objetos robados y también confiscamos un arma. – Habló Judy mientras que Nick colocaba las bolsas y la pistola en el escritorio de Bogo. –

-Últimamente han ocurrido bastantes robos y en la mayoría de ellos hay armas de fuego involucradas, tenemos la sospecha de que todos estos robos, incluyendo al de los leones, están conectados con una banda criminal. – Bogo sacó una carpeta de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la dio a Judy. – Los robos se están presentando en todos los distritos de Zootopia, pero hay dos distritos en los que los robos no son tan frecuentes, la Sabana Central y Tundratown. Necesito que investiguen acerca de esta banda criminal y también la forma en la que consiguen las armas. –

-Sí. – Respondieron Judy y Nick, luego salieron de la oficina.

-Nick, ¿conoces a alguien que nos pueda dar alguna información acerca de la banda criminal que mencionó el jefe Bogo? –

-Claro, sabes bien que conozco a muchos, pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para poder hablar con él. –

\- ¿Mañana?, vamos a perder mucho tiempo. –

-Tranquilízate zanahorias, no lograremos nada alterándonos ¿Qué te parece si matamos el tiempo que nos queda y vamos por unos helados? –

-Supongo que lo mejor será esperar a mañana, bien, acepto tu invitación, pero tú pagas los helados. – Judy soltó una leve carcajada. -

-Lo que digas coneja. – Nick respondió con alegría y tranquilidad. –

* * *

**Tundratown – 11 pm.**

-Entraremos a mi señal. – Dijo un animal completamente uniformado con una armadura militar blindada de color girs junto a otros que vestían igual a él, todos llevaban subfusiles. Se encontraban enfrente de la puerta de un enorme almacén aislado de las zonas residenciales del distrito. El uniformado abrió lentamente la puerta y entró dándole una señal con la mano a los demás para que lo siguieran. Poco a poco se adentraron en el oscuro interior del lugar, todos encendieron las linternas a un costado de sus cascos para iluminar el lugar.

De repente un grupo de animales que usaban mascaras negras y ropas del mismo color comenzaron a dispararles a los uniformados quienes se cubrieron detrás de cualquier objeto en el lugar para resguardarse de las balas, una vez estuvieron posicionados dispararon a los enmascarados. Era difícil que pudieran atinarles ya que el sitió era muy oscuro y las linternas en sus cascos no tenían el suficiente alcance para iluminar grandes distancias.

Los enmascarados se apresuraron y subieron varias enormes cajas de madera a unas camionetas. El uniformado que lideraba se dio cuenta de eso y disparo a los vehículos logrando dañar las llantas de una. Sin embargo, las demás camionetas fueron encendidas y salieron bruscamente del lugar por una puerta metálica que se acababa de abrir y que iluminó una parte del almacén con la brillante luz de la luna, los enmascarados evitaron seguir luchando y escaparon.

\- ¡Reagrúpense! – Gritó el uniformado líder haciendo que todos se juntaran y lo siguieran. Caminaron hacia la camioneta inhabilitada y revisaron el contenido de las cajas en su interior. – Armas. – Dijo el uniformado líder. – Saquémoslas de aquí. –

Mientras los uniformados subían las pocas cajas que quedaron en la camioneta, el líder estaba recostado contra una pared admirando el cielo nocturno. Se quitó el casco revelando su raza, era un tigre siberiano. Otro uniformado se le acercó este también se quitó su casco mostrando que era una canina de raza collie de pelo largo. Su altura no era muy diferente a la del tigre, unos cuantos centímetros los diferenciaban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Amy? – Preguntó el tigre siberiano. –

-Te notó pensativo Ryan, dime ¿Qué sucede? –

-Es frustrante que después de tantas semanas de investigación y la localización de uno de sus escondites solo hayamos podido conseguir unas cajas con armas, volvimos a quedarnos sin pistas o algo que nos ayude a atraparlos. – Dijo Ryan molesto.

-Calma, ya tendremos otras oportunidades, aparte de eso no pensabas que aquí encontraríamos a su líder. ¿o sí? – Dijo Amy.

-Por lo menos esperaba conseguir una pista de su ubicación. Como sea, volvamos a la central. – El tigre estiró sus brazos y se dirigió caminando a un automóvil estacionado junto a algunas furgonetas negras con las iniciales C.S pintadas de color blanco en sus costados.

-Podríamos considerar que la zpd nos ayude en la investigación. – Amy caminó junto a Ryan mientras le hablaba. –

-Hablaremos de esa posibilidad con el jefe, pero por ahora este es un caso para la central de seguridad. – Dijo Ryan subiéndose al automóvil junto con Amy.

* * *

_Este es el comienzo de un nuevo Fic que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo, no duden en dejar sus comentarios, ideas u opiniones si tienen alguna de estas. Espero que este fic sea de su agrado y gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Distrito Forestal - 9 am.**

\- ¿Dónde está tu contacto Nick? - Preguntó Judy mientras lo seguía caminando por las calles del distrito.

-Ya casi llegamos zanahorias. -Respondió Nick.

Caminaron un rato y entraron a un taller de autos. El sitio parecía estar vacío, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Un cerdo salió de una puerta y vio a los oficiales con desagrado. – Wilde ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo el cerdo malhumorado.

-Mauricio, amigo, que gusto verte. -Nick se acercó y lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos. - Los años te sientan bien, no tienes ninguna arruga. -

-Déjate de tonterías, dime que quieres. - Mauricio alejó a Nick con un leve empujón.

-Necesito información. - Dijo Nick en un tono más serio.

-Tengo mucha información. - Respondió Mauricio. - Sé más específico, y ya sabes, no será gratis. -

-Últimamente ha habido bastantes robos en la ciudad, tenemos la sospecha de que se trata de una banda criminal, dime. - Nick sacó unos cuantos billetes de su uniforme de policía y se los extendió a Mauricio. - ¿Sabes algo al respecto? -

Mauricio agarró los billetes de mala gana y habló en voz baja. - Escucha Wilde, recientemente en los bares han aparecido rumores sobre un grupo dedicado a los robar y traficar. -

\- ¿Qué tipo de tráficos? - Preguntó Nick mientras que Judy anotaba todo en un papel.

-De todo tipo, drogas documentos falsos, dicen que incluso animales. Algunos dicen que tienen varios escondites y que uno de ellos está aquí en el Distrito Forestal, cerca de las afueras del distrito al lado de una cascada. Si vas a investigar te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado, ellos son muy peligrosos y están armados. - Dijo el cerdo.

\- ¿Sabes algo más? -

-Por ahí escuché que hoy planean robar el banco central de Tundratown en las horas de la noche, si mi mente no falla lo harán entre las ocho y las nueve. -

-Bien, gracias por la información. - Nick se alejó caminando hacia la salida del lugar. - Vamos zanahorias. - Judy le agradeció al cerdo y fue detrás de Nick.

-Llevémosle esta información al jefe Bogo. – Dijo Judy.

-Espera pelusa, intentemos recolectar más información antes de irnos. –

-No sé si estés pensando en buscar el escondite de esa banda criminal, pero opino que es mala idea ir solo los dos a ese sitio. -

-Tranquila, solo quiero intentar saber cuál es el nombre de la banda criminal y si se puede alguna información sobre quien la dirige. – Nick entró a una cafetería bien arreglada y se acomodó en una silla detrás de una mesa, Judy se sentó al frente de él y una nutria apareció para tomar su orden.

\- ¿Qué desean? – Dijo la nutria.

-Yo tomaré un café. – Dijo Nick. - ¿Qué vas a pedir zanahorias? –

-También tomaré un café. –

-Bien entonces serán dos cafés. – La nutria terminó de anotar la orden en un cuadernillo y arrancó la hoja donde anotaba y la colocó encima de la mesa en donde estaban ambos oficiales.

-Ah, y podrías decirle a Max que vine. – Nick le sonrió a la nutria la cual se retiró de la mesa.

La nutria volvió con los cafés que ordenaron y junto a ella caminaba un mapache, la nutria dejo las bebidas en la mesa y se fue, en cambio el mapache se sentó junto a Nick y se cursó de brazos. – Nick, vaya sorpresa. – Dijo el mapache.

-Max, ha pasado un tiempo, me alegra ver que tu cafetería no se haya ido a la quiebra. – Nick hablaba en tono burlón y retador.

-Vamos al grano Nick, hace un rato Mauricio me llamó y me dijo que le habías preguntado acerca de una banda criminal, supongo que viniste a preguntarme lo mismo. –

-Sí, háblame sobre eso. – Nick le dio un sorbo a su café y Judy nuevamente se preparó para anotar todo lo que iban a decir.

-La banda criminal que buscan se hace llamar "night stalkers" y su jefe es conocido como "el mercante". Se dedican a robar y traficar, pero supongo que Mauricio ya te dijo todo eso. Nick es importante que sepas que en este distrito hay muchos informantes de esa banda criminal, ten mucho cuidado. –

-Gracias por la información. –

-Sal de este distrito cuanto antes Nick, no es seguro para ti, es mas no pagues nada yo invito el café, solo apresúrate y vete. – Max se fue de la mesa.

* * *

**Central de la ZPD – 11 am.**

Judy y Nick volvieron a la central y le compartieron toda la información que pudieron recolectar al jefe Bogo, él llamó a todos los oficiales de policía y los llevó a la sala de reuniones donde se dispondría a hablar con todos.

-Hopps y Wilde recolectaron información sobre las sospechas de la banda criminal detrás de todos los robos que se están presentando, al parecer se hacen llamar "night stalkers" y planean robar el banco central de Tundratown esta noche, nuestro deber es impedir que lo hagan. Todos los oficiales nos presentaremos en el lugar, nos prepararemos con chalecos antibalas y carabinas. No sabemos qué tipo de armamento tienen estos criminales así que prepárense para cualquier cosa. – Dijo el jefe Bogo con una actitud firme. –

Inmediatamente todos los oficiales comenzaron a prepararse a pesar de que faltaban varias horas para el suceso. Chalecos antibalas, armas de fuego, radios, iban totalmente preparados para enfrentarse a todo lo que les hiciera frente, incluso el jefe Bogo estaría en persona.

Elaboraron un plan para actuar durante el robo al banco, lo primero que harían era rodear el banco para evitar que los ladrones escaparan, unos cuantos oficiales intentarían entrar sigilosamente para detenerlos y tal vez para rescatar rehenes si es que tomaban alguno, un pequeño grupo de oficiales estarían en un helicóptero vigilando los cielos, el resto se quedaría rodeando el lugar.

* * *

**Tundratown – 8 pm.**

Todos los oficiales esperaban a unas cuadras del banco escondidos en sus patrullas, apenas se diera el aviso de que comenzara el robo se apresurarían en actuar conforme al plan. Un grupo de animales encapuchados, con armas y bolsas llegaron en camionetas y entraron a la fuerza al lugar amenazando a los civiles y trabajadores y tomándolos como rehenes. Un grupo se quedó custodiando la entrada y a los rehenes mientras que otro amenazó a un trabajador para que abriera la bóveda con todo el dinero. Los policías actuaron y rápidamente rodearon el banco y mediante un megáfono el jefe Bogo les anunció que soltaran a los rehenes y que se rindieran, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de los criminales. El jefe Bogo le ordenó al helicóptero que vigilara con atención por si intentaban huir y mandó al grupo de policías que iban a entrar al banco a que hicieran su trabajo.

-Prepárense. – Dijo Judy a su equipo conformado por Nick y otros tres oficiales. Se encontraban detrás del banco y planeaban forzar una de las puertas traseras y entrar sigilosamente. – A mi señal entramos, uno, dos, tre… - Judy fue interrumpida por el escándalo y gritos de varios animales que salían corriendo por la puerta principal de un hotel atrás de ellos. Se escucharon disparos y vidrios romperse. En ese instante Judy se comunicó con el jefe usando un radio. – Jefe, algo está pasando en un hotel atrás de nuestra ubicación, se escuchan disparos y gritos. ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

-Pospongan la entrada al banco, vallan y miren lo que está sucediendo en ese hotel, puede que estos criminales también hayan tomado rehenes en ese lugar por si el robo al banco fallaba, les diré a los oficiales del helicóptero que les brinde apoyo. – Dijo el jefe Bogo.

Judy y su equipo entraron al hotel y le preguntaron a la recepcionista sobre lo que estaba pasando, ella les dijo que un grupo de animales enmascarados entraron al hotel y subieron al quinto piso, luego se escucharon disparos y todos comenzaron a correr. Los oficiales usaron las escaleras y fueron al quinto piso, allí se toparon con varios animales que usaban elegantes trajes negros tirados en el piso con heridas de bala, todos estaban muertos. Siguieron avanzando y se detuvieron al ver a un grupo de animales con máscaras y vestimentas negras salir de una habitación con un leopardo con traje elegante que suplicaba por su vida.

-Alto. – Gritó Judy apuntando con su arma a los enmascarados, su equipo también se preparó para disparar.

-Oficial, por favor ayúdeme. – Suplicó el leopardo.

Un último enmascarado salió de la habitación, usaba una túnica negra con mangas largas y anchas y su máscara era mucho más oscura que las de los demás enmascarados, además tenía detalles como líneas alrededor de los ojos de color morado oscuro. – Policías ¿qué hacen aquí? – Dijo en voz baja el extraño enmascarado. –

-Deténganse. – Volvió a gritar Judy.

-Esto no es asunto suyo oficiales, lárguense. – Dijo el extraño enmascarado.

-Si es asunto nuestro. Tírense al suelo y detengan el robo al banco. – Judy le apuntó al extraño enmascarado.

-¿Banco? No sé de qué me hablas… Ahg en fin, como sea. – El extraño enmascarado les hizo una señal al resto de enmascarados para que se fueran junto con el leopardo. Judy y su equipo se prepararon para disparar con cuidado de no darle al leopardo, pero el extraño enmascarado les lanzó un explosivo que al tocar el suelo explotó destrozando una parte del techo y dejando un enorme hueco en el suelo que conectaba con el piso anterior. Por suerte Judy y los demás oficiales se movieron a tiempo y no fueron alcanzados por la explosión, pero cuando la nube de escombros se disipó los enmascarados ya no estaban.

-Busquen una salida y escapen lo más rápido posible, yo iré al techo, luego los alcanzo. – Habló el extraño enmascarado al resto de enmascarados. –

El extraño enmascarado subió al techo del hotel y vio a varios policías rodear el banco y escuchó como uno de los policías hablaba con un megáfono. – Mercante, ese miserable. – Dijo el extraño enmascarado. El helicóptero encendió un foco que proyectaba una intensa luz hacia él, también vio como varias furgonetas con las iniciales C.S pintadas en sus costados llegaban, unas se detuvieron en el banco y las otras en el hotel.

De una de las furgonetas que se detuvieron en el hotel bajó Ryan y Amy, quienes observaron al helicóptero iluminar al enmascarado. – Ahí estás "áspid". – Dijo Ryan al ver al enmascarado. Se preocupó cuando el helicóptero se acercó lentamente hacia el techo del hotel mientras que el conductor por un megáfono amenazaba con dispararle si hacia algún movimiento amenazante, dos oficiales se asomaron por los costados del helicóptero apuntándole al enmascarado. - ¡No se acerquen a él! – Gritó Ryan con preocupación.

El enmascarado tomó impulsó y saltó cuando el helicóptero bajó su altura, aterrizó en la cabina del piloto, estiró su brazo dejando ver que llevaba en una de sus manos un guante metálico, de sus dedos salieron unas metálicas y filosas garras, con esto atravesó el vidrio de la cabina del piloto y cortó la garganta del piloto haciendo que el helicóptero perdiera el control y diera vueltas sin parar, con el brazo adentro de la cabina usó los controles del helicóptero para intentar llevarlo donde las furgonetas estaban.

-Muévanse. – Dijo Ryan corriendo junto con sus compañeros para evitar ser atrapado por el choque del helicóptero. – Cuando volteó a mirar se fijó que el helicóptero estaba en el suelo, pero no estaba el enmascarado.

Judy y los oficiales que la acompañaban salieron del hotel y vieron al helicóptero destrozado en el suelo, se apresuraron a auxiliar a los oficiales que iban en el logrando salvar con vida a todos los oficiales menos al piloto que murió desangrado por un profundo corte en su garganta.

Otras furgonetas se detuvieron en la entrada del banco, varios uniformados salieron y se reunieron con el jefe Bogo. Uno de los uniformados con un brazo de su uniforme pintado de rojo y unos enormes cuernos en su cabeza le habló. – Oficial Bogo, soy Derek del centro de seguridad, prepare un grupo de oficiales, vamos a entrar. –

Los uniformados liderados por Derek y un grupo de oficiales liderados por el jefe Bogo entraron ferozmente al banco por la entrada principal, no vieron a ninguno de los ladrones y los rehenes estaban juntos dentro de una oficina tirados en el suelo, los guardias del banco estaban muertos o amarrados junto con los rehenes. Fueron a la bóveda y encontraron la puerta rota, a un trabajador del banco desmayado y el dinero no estaba, además un enorme agujero en la pared conectaba a un túnel que usaron los ladrones para escapar.

* * *

**Tundratown – 11 pm.**

Luego del robo del banco los oficiales del zpd y los uniformados del centro de seguridad inspeccionaron el banco y el hotel y ayudaron a los rehenes, a los animales heridos y recogieron los cuerpos sin vida. Judy, Nick, el jefe Bogo, Ryan, Amy y Derek se reunieron adentro del banco y hablaron.

-Creo que el robo al banco solo fue una distracción, su verdadero objetivo era un leopardo en el hotel, vi como se lo llevaban. – Dijo Judy frustrada.

\- Mis informantes solo me dijeron que los night stalkers querían robar el banco, supongo que no sabían nada del leopardo. – Dijo Nick.

\- ¿Night stalkers? ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ryan.

\- Así se llaman los que robaron el banco y los enmascarados que secuestraron al leopardo. – Respondió Nick.

-Te equivocas zorro. – Interrumpió Amy. – Los enmascarados no tienen nada que ver con esos tales night stalkers. –

-Son dos grupos diferentes. – El jefe Bogo habló para sí mismo. – Y justamente tuvieron que atacar a la misma hora el mismo día. –

-Los enmascarados se hacen llamar como winter hunters y a su líder lo nombramos áspid. – Habló Derek.

-Hablemos de este tema en otro momento, por ahora investiguemos el hotel y el banco. – Dijo Ryan, luego de eso todos se dispersaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

* * *

**Distrito forestal 2 am.**

-Mire jefe. – Dijo un toro dejando todo el dinero del banco en el suelo. – Conseguimos un gran botín.

-Excelente muchachos jejeje. – Rio un animal con el rostro oculto por una capucha. – hicieron un buen trabajo… ¡Festejemos! – Todos los animales del lugar comenzaron a gritar de felicidad y a beber.

-Qué opinas Roy, nos trajeron un enorme botín ¿no crees? – El encapuchado veía su nueva riqueza con agrado.

-Jefe. – Roy lo interrumpió. – Hay alguien afuera. - En ese instante rompieron y derrumbaron una puerta de madera que conectaba la sala con las afueras del escondite y el único bombillo que iluminaba el lugar fue destruido dejando todo a oscuras.

-Al menos avisa con anticipación cuando vengas a visitarme áspid. – Dijo el encapuchado burlonamente sintiendo como alguien lo agarraba del cuello desde atrás. – Tu y los tuyos son muy rápidos. –

Varios enmascarados salieron de las sombras con armas de fuego en sus manos apuntándole a todos los animales. – Mercante. – Dijo áspid. – Te dije que podías hacer lo que se te diera la gana mientras no me molestaras en Tundratown y justo hoy tus empleados causaron un enorme escándalo, eso no me conviene. – áspid apretó con más fuerza el cuello de el mercante.

-Enserio quieres matarme, pero no soy tan débil como parezco. – Dijo el mercante preparándose para pelear y agarrando la mano que sujetaba su cuello.

Una enorme mano de gorila intentó golpear a áspid y destrozó el suelo, él pudo esquivar con facilidad el golpe y se apartó. – Yo lo protejo jefe. – Dijo el gorila.

-Tranquilo Roy, Puedo defenderme. – El mercante se sobó el cuello. – Muchachos, mostrémosles que no somos tan débiles.

-Diviértanse. – Le dijo áspid a los suyos.


End file.
